


Knocked Down A Peg

by Spider_Trans



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, M/M, Making Out, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Strap-Ons, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, even less are explicit, here y'all go :], honestly i'm so tired of seeing cis x reader fics, i had no choice but to take matters into my own hands, not that there's anything wrong with them but goddamn there are so many, since there are hardly any good trans x reader fics out there, so [blows a kiss] to all my fellow transmascs out there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29642313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spider_Trans/pseuds/Spider_Trans
Summary: You had an itch that desperately needed to be scratched. Unbeknownst to you, so did Mark. Maybe you could scratch each other's backs.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Knocked Down A Peg

**Author's Note:**

> i know the title is stupid, but i couldn't think of anything, man.
> 
> this is so utterly self-indulgent, it's painful. i'm sorry, but also not really. to give you an idea of how long this monstrosity has been sitting in my drafts, i started writing this on May 30th of 2020. that's close to a year now. almost a year of having to deal with the shame of writing this. and i'm still embarrassed to post this, but i need this out of my Google Docs before i die.
> 
> p.s., Ethan is only there for like, a second at the end .3. the poor man has no idea what's going on 

You anxiously paced you and Mark’s shared bedroom, biting your thumb.

You wanted to peg Mark.

You had for a while now. Initially, when the two of you had started dating, you were fine bottoming. It was comfortable and familiar territory for the both of you and neither of you saw any reason to stop.

But lately, an itch had crawled its way under your skin. At first, you didn’t know what it was. You’d figured that whatever it was wasn’t a big deal, so you’d elected to ignore it. If it was something important, you’d have known right away, right?

Wrong.

Because every time Mark played a horror game and you walked past or peeked into his recording room, and he let out a whimper of fear, the itch grew. Every time you teased him, be it during sex or in your average day-to-day life, and he whined in frustration, the itch grew. Every time he grabbed your hand and squeezed it, looking at you with such innocent love in his eyes that it made your gut twist, the itch grew.

It drove you damn near insane trying to figure out what it was. You were so pent up over this… this… thing that you couldn’t even name. What the hell was it?

Then, three weeks into you losing your mind, Mark jokingly pretended to shove a banana up his ass and moaned and the realization hit you like a freight train. 

Oh.

God, you were so stupid.

But your lack of brain cells wasn’t the thing to worry about at the moment. What you were worried about was figuring out how to ask your boyfriend to let you peg him. 

You couldn’t ask Mark for advice, obviously, and you’d feel weird calling up your friends and being like, “hi, yeah, so how do I tell Mark that I want to fuck him?” So, you had to resort to your only option: seduction.

It wasn’t your strong suit, you had to admit. You weren’t terrible at it, per se, but Mark was vastly better. It didn’t help that he was naturally suave and confident, mixed in with that deep, buttery voice of his. You were good at being seductive, but you had always seduced him into fucking you. Now, you had to somehow coerce him into letting you take charge, and that wasn’t going to be easy. Mark didn’t like backing down due to his ego, and while that was normally something you’d admired about him, it was going to be a problem when it came to this.

You stopped pacing and sighed, releasing your thumb from your teeth. “This is gonna be hard.”

But you were determined to come out on top (literally), no matter what it took.

+

“And I will see you… in the next video. Buh-bye!” 

_Okay, he’s finished filming. Time to make my move._ You knocked on his recording room door. “Mark?”

“Come in!”

You opened the door. Mark’s chair was spun around and he had his elbows resting on his knees, hands cupping his cheeks as he smiled at you. “Hey.”

_God, he’s so cute. I want to wreck him._ You smiled back, pushing those thoughts aside, and handed him a cup of tea. “Hey. Got some tea for you.”

He muttered a quiet, “thank you,” and took it, then took a long gulp. You always made tea for Mark to drink between recording sessions. You knew how much Mark overreacted in his videos, yelling at practically everything, and sometimes you winced at how high his voice went. You didn’t want him to strain his vocal chords, so you’d started making him tea to soothe his throat. He always accepted it with a warm smile, making you feel all giddy inside. You could tell he appreciated it and it made you feel like a good boyfriend.

“I could hear you screaming like a little bitch all the way from our bedroom, so I thought this might help,” you teased.

Mark crossed his arms over his chest in a faux pout, careful not to spill his drink. “Hey! I was not! I was screaming like a man. A big, strong man, thankyouverymuch.”

You rolled your eyes. “Yeah, yeah, if you say so.”

You bit back a shout as you were then pulled into his lap. You braced yourself on his chest, taken aback by the sudden move. He hooked a finger under your chin and locked eyes with you, his eyes filled with mischevy with a smirk to match.

“How about I show you how much of a man I am?” His deep voice sent a shiver down your spine.

You almost gave in, but then you remembered your plan. You slid your hands up his chest to cup the back of his neck, thumbs rubbing his cheekbones as a smirk of your own pulled at your lips.

“How about _I_ show _you_ how much of a man _I_ am?”

Mark’s smirk faltered. You leaned into his ear, mouth inches away. “You’re always pushin’ me around. I think it’s about time I pushed you a little as well.”

“W-what do you mean by that?” His voice wavered.

_Here goes nothing._ You took in a deep breath, then continued, “I want to fuck you, Mark.”

He whimpered. “Fuck, Yin.” 

_That wasn’t a no._ You were only spurred on by his reaction. “Do you want that, Mark? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to ram my cock into you, over and over again, until you’re nothing but a little pathetic puddle of moans?”

Mark groaned and gripped your waist tighter. “Yin, please.”

Wow. Where had you learned how to dirty talk like that? You didn’t know, but you couldn’t stop now. “Answer the question, Mark.”

“Yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

You bit back a groan. He sounded so small and weak. It was turning you on like crazy. It was a little fucked up, sure, but you were both a little fucked up, so who cares? 

“Unfortunately for you, I don’t have the supplies necessary to do so just yet. But, I can show you how to have a little fun in a different way, if you’re up for it.”

You slid your hand down and cupped him through his jeans, giving him a squeeze. He grunted into your neck. “I am.”

You peeled off of him and stood up. “Bedroom. Now.”

You walked out, leaving Mark half-hard in his chair. As you made your way to your bedroom, you resisted the urge to scream. You did it, you actually did it! Somehow, you’d smooth talked Mr. Smooth Talk himself! It was way easier than you’d expected it to be. Maybe he’d been waiting for you to. Maybe he’d been dying to scratch the same itch, but had been as nervous as you were and couldn’t bring it up. God, the thought of Mark silently wanting you to peg him was too much for you to handle right now. You were going to come before you’d even gotten started if you kept thinking about it, so you focused on getting to your room.

Once you were inside, you grabbed the bottle of lube from your drawer and sat on the bed, waiting for Mark. About a minute later, he walked in, face flushed the cutest shade of pink. He looked nervous, but excited, and it only made you more eager. You patted the spot next to you and he shuffled over and sat down.

“What’re you, uh, planning to do?” His voice was barely above a whisper.

You didn’t know how to gently pose the question, so you asked it bluntly. “Have you ever fingered yourself, or been fingered?”

His face darkened. “N-no.”

“You’re about to be. Take off your clothes and lie back for me, mkay? Spread your legs too.”

Mark did as he was instructed. He rested his arms above his head, gripping the headrest. He looked so beautiful, all laid out for you. You growled, itching to get your hands on him, but restrained yourself. You knelt between his legs, resting a hand on each thigh. As much as you wanted to go to town on him, you wanted to make sure he really wanted this as well.

“Are you sure you want to do this? I know this is new territory for you, and I don’t want to make you uncomfortable. You don’t have to do this just because I want to. You know that, right?”

“I know, but I do want this.” He looked away, embarrassed. “Honestly, I’ve wanted this for a while, but I didn’t know how to bring it up to you. I’m glad you had more balls than me to make a move.”

Your earlier suspicions were confirmed. You shook your head in disbelief, laughing softly. “Wow, we’re both idiots.”

Mark laughed along with you. “Yeah, we are, but that’s why we blend so well. It’s a symbiotic idiot-loving-idiot relationship, perfectly balanced.”

“Okay, Thanos.”

He snorted. You leaned in and kissed him sweetly, smiling into it as he eagerly kissed back. You pulled away to press another kiss to his forehead, letting out a small giggle as he kissed the tip of your nose in return.

“By the way,” you said. “How long do you have before you have to get back to recording?”

“Thirty minutes.”

“Alright. That should be enough time.”

You sat back on your legs and popped the bottle of lube open, squeezing a good amount onto your fingers. You slicked them up until you felt like it was enough and, resting your free hand on Mark’s thigh again, traced a circle around his rim. It fluttered under your touch and you could hear Mark’s breathing stutter.

“It’s gonna feel weird at first,” you warned. “And it’ll hurt a little, but you’ll be okay after a minute or so. Let me know if you want to back out at any time.”

“Okay.”

Slowly, you pushed in a finger. Mark sucked in a breath. You looked at him, searching his face for any signs of discomfort. His brows were pinched and his eyes were closed, but he didn’t tell you to pull out.

“You doin’ okay?”

“Yeah.” His voice was quiet. “It doesn’t hurt, but it definitely feels weird.”

“Good weird or bad weird?”

“I’m not sure. Good weird, I think.”

“Do you want me to move?”

He nodded. You slowly pumped your finger in and out of him. He let out the breath that he’d sucked in, unpinching his brows, but keeping his eyes closed. After a bit, he peeked one open.

“Could you -- could you add another? And go faster? Please.” He said it so softly, you almost couldn’t hear him.

Smiling to yourself, you inserted another finger in him and picked up the pace. He closed his eyes again and let out a shaky moan. He squeezed the headboard in his hands, knuckles turning white at the force. Feeling devious, you crooked your fingers in an attempt to find his prostate. After two attempts, Mark arched his back and let out a loud moan. He opened his eyes and looked at you, stunned.

“What was _that_?”

You smirked. “That was your prostate, babe. Felt real good, huh?”

“Y-yeah. Do that again? Please?”

You happily obliged, deciding to add a third finger as well. Mark didn’t complain, instead turning his head to pant and moan into his arm. Watching Mark fall apart under your fingers was possibly the hottest thing you’d ever seen. You wanted to reach down into your pants and join in on the fun, but tonight was about Mark. You’d get your turn tomorrow. Instead, you licked your free hand and wrapped it around Mark’s cock, quickly pumping him up and down. With the way he was writhing under you, you knew he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Yin, Yin, I’m close!”

“Go ahead, baby. Let yourself go.”

Mark finished not even a second later, voice muffled as he moaned into his arm. You pulled out carefully, not wanting to over stimulate him. He relaxed into the sheets, panting heavily as he came down from his release. You stood up and walked into the bathroom, returning momentarily with a wet washcloth. You wiped your fingers, then wiped the cum off of Mark’s stomach. You tossed it in the trash can, not planning on using that again, then laid on your side next to Mark.

“You okay, babe?”

He released his death grip on the headboard, then turned to face you, serene smile on his lips. “More than okay. That was great.”

You pecked him on the lips. “Glad you had a good time. I guarantee it’ll be even better tomorrow.”

He quirked a brow. “Tomorrow?”

You coughed into your fist and looked away shyly, cheeks red. “I, uh, might’ve been hopeful and already… bought a strap-on.”

Mark chuckled. “Next day shipping, huh? You really _were_ hopeful.”

You buried your face in your hands. “Shut up.”

He pulled you closer to him and kissed the top of your head. “Don’t worry, I’m only teasing. Also, what happened to Mr. Sexy that was fingering me into oblivion, like, two minutes ago?”

You punched him in the sternum. “Hey, not all of us naturally have that much natural cockiness. You make it look easier than it is. Keeping up that act was tough.”

“Well, if it’s any consolation, you did very well.”

You huffed out a laugh. “Thanks. I’m gonna need a full twenty-four hours before I can muster up all that courage again though.”

“Take all the time you need.” 

He pulled you into what was supposed to be a brief kiss, but instead turned into a heated makeout session. He broke away first, moving to leave hickies along your neck and collarbone. You leaned into his bites, breathing heavily.

“D-don’t you have to g-get back to filming s-soon?” You stuttered out.

“Mm, that can wait. Besides, you haven’t come yet, and that’s just not acceptable.” 

He almost sounded like his Dark character and the thought would’ve made you laugh, had he not just slipped his hand into your pants. He grunted at feeling how wet you were as he inserted two fingers into you.

“Jesus, Yin. You’re _that_ wet from thinking about fucking me? Sticking your cock in me and using me like your plaything? Hm?”

You wrapped your arms tightly around his back. It was too much too soon. You were already close from earlier and you were damn near ready to burst. “M-Mark… please, fuck.”

He recognized your tone and sped up his movements. “C’mon, baby. Come for me.”

You clenched around his fingers as you came, groaning his name. You loosened your grip on him and attempted to catch your breath.

“That was… new.”

“What was?”

“You’ve never dirty talked me about me fucking you. Nobody has, actually. It’s weirdly hot.”

“I’ve never done that before either. It’s… the thought of _being_ fucked certainly is new, but not unwelcome. It’s more appealing than I thought it would be.”

You ran a hand through his hair. “Good to hear. Now, get back to work. It’s definitely been thirty minutes by now.”

Mark groaned and nuzzled into you. “Can’t it wait? You’re all warm and cozy.”

You snickered and shoved at his shoulders. “Geez, aren’t I usually trying to drag you away from your work? Now that I’m trying to make you get off your ass, you’re being a big baby about it.”

Mark scoffed, offended. “I’m not a baby!”

_He says, whining like a baby._ “Mhm. Well, if you’re not a baby, then you’ll go back to doing your job.” You leaned into his ear, lowering your voice. “And if you don’t, you won’t be… rewarded tomorrow.”

Mark let out a full body shudder, a whimper escaping him. “I-I’ll get back to work.”

“Good boy.”

You pecked him on the lips. He pulled away from you and put his clothes back on, then hurried out of the room. You giggled to yourself, then yawned. 

_Tomorrow’s gonna be fun,_ you thought to yourself as you drifted off to sleep.

+

Something was trying to shake you awake. You grunted and blindly patted their arm in an attempt to get them to stop. They, to your dismay, didn’t and only shook you harder. You gave in and grumbled out a, “What?”

“The package is here.”

“Cool.” Then, it clicked. You opened your eyes and sat up. “Oh shit, the package.”

Mark smiled. “I’ll give you a second to wake up before we get started.”

You rubbed the sleep out of your eyes. “Someone’s eager, huh? How long have you been up?”

“Dude, it’s one in the afternoon.”

You glanced at your alarm clock. “...You might have a point.”

Mark laughed, then pressed a kiss to your forehead. “I’m gonna go shower. Think you’ll be awake enough by the time I get back?”

“Definitely. Don’t bother putting clothes on. I’m gonna ravage that sweet pussy of yours.”

Mark groaned. “Your dirty talk was much better last night.”

“Hey, I just woke up. Gimme a break.”

Mark shook his head and walked into the bathroom. You got up and stretched, sighing as all your muscles loosened. You hadn’t noticed before through your tired haze, but the package had been sitting on the bed. You restrained yourself from tearing it open, instead taking your time. You gawked at it as you pulled it out of the box. It was your skin tone, a good, thick six-inches. It looked real, as if they’d circumcised some poor guy and slapped it onto the strap. You removed your clothes and grabbed the instructions. You hoped you could figure out how to put it on before Mark got out, because you wanted to get down to business as soon as possible. Heat pooled in the bottom of your stomach and if you were gripping the instructions too tightly, no one needed to know. 

Thankfully, it only took you about five minutes to get it right. It was much less complicated than you expected. The harness fit snugly on your hips, but not uncomfortably so. It felt rather nice. With a shaking hand, you grabbed your new appendage and felt it up. You couldn’t feel anything, of course, but it still sent a thrill through you. God, you couldn’t wait to wreck Mark with this. You knee-walked over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the lube. In the back of your mind, you noted it was half-empty. You’d have to buy more soon. You didn’t want to lube yourself up just yet, so you waited impatiently for Mark to hurry up and finish showering. While you waited, you cleared off the bed and tossed the trash in the general direction of the trash can.

_I’ll pick that up later._

Finally, Mark stepped out of the bathroom. He was mostly dry, save for his hair, which was still slightly damp. His grip on the towel around his waist loosened in surprise at seeing you with the strap-on.

“Oh. I didn’t think you’d have it on already.”

“I got a little excited.” You shrugged, slightly embarrassed.

“That’s fine.” His eyes drifted down your body until it landed on the strap again. You noticed a tent forming under his towel. Fuck, just looking at it was making him hard? Your legs twitched as more heat rushed to your nether regions.

You leaned back on your hands and lifted up your hips slightly. “Well? Are you just going to look at it, or are you going to do something?”

Mark’s eyes flicked back up to lock with yours. He opened his mouth, then closed it and made his way over to the bed. He dropped his towel and let it fall to the floor, exposing his half-hard cock. Almost nervously, he sat down in front of you, face flushed a delicate pink. You trailed a slow finger up his thigh, teasing, looking at him from under your eyelashes.

“What position do you want, hon? I’ll let you choose, since this is your first time.”

Mark’s fingers twitched where they lay next to him. “Um… missionary.”

You placed a hand on his chest and gently pushed him back. He laid back, breath stuttery, and watched you straddle him. 

“Do you remember what I taught you yesterday?”

He furrowed his brow for a moment, confused, before a flustered expression overtook his features. “Oh, y-yeah.”

“Good. Because I want you to do it on your own this time.” You handed him the bottle of lube. “I’ll help you if you need it though, okay?”

“Okay,” he whispered back.

You moved to sit in between his legs. Mark popped open the cap and slicked up his middle finger, then reached down. He slowly circled around his rim, like you had yesterday. Then, after taking a bit to work up the courage, he carefully pushed in. His breath hitched, but he didn’t stop until his finger was all the way inside.

“That’s it, baby, you got it,” you purred encouragingly. “Start pumping that finger in and out, real slow. Don’t hurt yourself.”

Mark nodded and did as he was told. His breathing was still funny, but his body was relaxing the longer he went on. Feeling bold, he lubed up his ring finger and added it, letting out a small moan as they entered him. You’d thought fingering Mark was hot, but watching Mark finger himself had you digging your nails into your skin to stop yourself from tearing his hands away and ravishing him yourself. He had three fingers in now, and was curling them desperately to try and find his prostate.

“Yin, I can’t -- I can’t find it,” he whined.

“Go deeper, babe.” You placed a hand on his thigh. “You’re probably close, just go a little deeper.”

Mark went as deep as he could. His legs hitched up and he grabbed tightly onto the sheets as he let out a loud moan. You squeezed his thigh playfully.

“Did you find it?”

He laughed weakly. “Yeah. I think I’m ready.”

“Good.”

He pulled his fingers out, making a face at the feeling, then wiped them on the sheets. You lubed yourself up, using a generous amount. Your hand slid from his thigh to his hip, the other one running a gentle hand through his hair.

“This is definitely gonna hurt. A dick is a lot different from a couple fingers. Just relax, and everything will be okay. Okay?”

Mark nodded, arms coming up to wrap around your neck. You lined yourself up at his entrance and slowly, _slowly_ began to push in. Mark’s eyes squeezed shut, his grip around your neck tightening. You swooped down and kissed him to help him relax, licking into his mouth and biting on his lower lip, just to tease him. He moaned into you, grip loosening a little. You pulled back once you were fully seated inside of him. You couldn’t feel him around you, but looking at his pinched expression as he adjusted to your length, his uneven breathing and his flushed skin shot a spike of arousal down your spine. You let out a breath and leaned down again to kiss and nip at his neck, careful to not leave any hickeys. Your relationship with Mark wasn’t a secret, but his fans didn’t need to see any of that.

“How’re you feeling?” You mumbled against his neck.

“It still kinda hurts, but… it’s starting to feel good. Y-you can move.”

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

You pulled out about halfway, and carefully pushed back in. You set a steady rhythm, hands now at either side of Mark’s head. Mark was making small noises, little grunts and whimpers that were driving you insane. You were starting to pant yourself, the beginnings of sweat forming on your forehead.

“Faster, go faster,” he breathed.

You happily obliged. You picked up the pace, hips now working double speed. Mark groaned and pulled you down so he could kiss you, sloppy and gross and desperate. You kissed back passionately, hips stuttering slightly as you temporarily lost your focus. You gained it back quickly and shifted your hips to plow him at a new angle. Mark keened into your mouth as you hit his prostate dead-on.

“Fuck,” he whimpered. “Fuck, _fuck_!”

“That’s it, baby,” you murmured. “Tell me how good it feels.”

“Feels good, feels _so_ good. More, I want more.”

“You want it?” You nipped at his earlobe just to make him twitch. “Or you need it?”

“I need it, I need it, I need it so bad, please!”

You hummed approvingly. “Much better.”

You slid a hand down his shoulder, to his right pec. You brushed your thumb over his nipple and delighted in the sight of him arching into it. Mark liked to joke in his videos about his sensitive nips, but clearly it was more than an attempt to get a laugh out of the audience. You ducked your head lower to take his other nipple between your teeth, biting it lightly while your tongue licked over it. Mark’s hips bucked off the bed.

“Ah, hah, god,” he moaned, voice pitching up at the end. “Yin…”

You glanced up and moaned yourself at what you saw. Mark, calm, cool, collected Mark, was a mess. His hair was mussed from rubbing against the pillows, a few stray strands lying across his face. His eyes were only half-open, pupils blown so wide they nearly looked black. They were hazy, wet with unshed tears of pleasure. His mouth was wide open, tongue almost completely hanging out, a small trail of drool running down his chin. 

_Fucking hell._ The scene was painfully erotic. Your thighs were sticky from your fluids running down them. You were so fucking unbelievably turned on, it was almost unbearable. You knew you’d like this, but fuck, not _this_ much. You weren’t sure you would be able to bottom for a while after this, if you were being completely honest.

You pinched his nipple between your thumb and forefinger and twisted at the same time you sucked harshly on the other. Mark whined high in his throat. 

“Too -- much, too much,” he stammered. “‘M not gonna last much longer if -- nngh -- you keep d-doing that.”

“Hm?” You released his nipple to briefly lick over it. “I thought you needed more.”

Mark shook his head. “I can’t… I can’t.”

“How’s about if I do this?” You scraped a hand down his side, digging your nails into his skin a little. Mark gasped and squirmed under your touch. You trailed your fingers over down his stomach until they reached the base of his cock. You swiped your thumb along his slit, sliding the precum around, and smiled as his hips bucked once more.

“Ohgodohgodohgod, shit, f-fucking --” A string of curses fell from Mark’s mouth as he really started to lose himself.

You took his nipple back into your mouth as you fucked into him as fast as your hips would allow. You stroked his cock slowly, knowing it wouldn’t take much for him to come now, with the way he was moaning and writhing underneath you.

“You close, sweetheart?” You mumbled into his chest.

“Yes, yes, I’m so close, fuck, I can’t hold back anymore! It feels too good, I-I, ah, mnngh!” He babbled.

“That’s okay. You can come.”

Mark bit his hand to muffle a loud groan as he came undone, legs locked tight around your hips. His whole body shuddered as ropes of hot come spirted over your fist and onto his stomach. You slowed your pace until you were gently rocking into him, milking him carefully through his orgasm. Once he’d gone fully limp, you slowly pulled out of him. He barely made a noise, still floating somewhere on Nirvana, breathing heavily.

While he came down from his high, you waddled to the bathroom and were about to grab a washcloth to wet when you noticed a pack of baby wipes sitting on the toilet. Mark must’ve bought them this morning. You laughed softly. 

“Always prepared.”

You opened it and plucked out a few, then snapped it shut and walked back to the bedroom. After cleaning off Mark and your hand, you removed the strap-on and wiped it off. You tossed the dirty wipes _in_ the trash can this time and moved to put on your briefs and go to the kitchen to fetch Mark a glass of water when a hand grabbed your wrist. You looked over your shoulder. Mark still looked a bit far off, but his eyes were a little clearer and he was smiling.

“C’mere.”

You quirked an eyebrow. “I’m here.”

“No.” He placed a hand on your hip and pointed to his mouth. _“Here.”_

You bit your lip. Well, you couldn’t exactly say no to that, not when you were still really fucking turned on.

You shuffled up the bed until your hole was hovering above his mouth. Mark gripped your hips with both hands and gave them a squeeze.

“Wow,” he whispered. “You are… practically dripping for me, aren’t you?”

You barely resisted the urge to punch him out of embarrassment. You simply lowered yourself onto his mouth to shut him up. You felt his smile grow against your folds, then exhaled shakily as his tongue slid over your clit. He pressed his tongue flat against it and sucked and your thighs tensed around his head as you moaned breathily. “Fuck, Mark.”

He sucked on it again, then licked over your folds before sliding his tongue inside you. You gasped and grinded your hips against it, trying to shove it deeper. Mark alternated between licking greedily at your insides and sucking your clit. He stopped moving at one point to let you ride his tongue, your hand fisted in his hair. You felt a hot twist in your gut before long. You were far too pent up from earlier to last past a few minutes. 

“Hah… shit, Mark, I’m coming! Fuck!” With a final thrust, you came into his mouth, groaning deeply.

Mark’s tongue kept moving until you lifted yourself off him. On shaky legs, you moved to lay your head on his chest. His arms automatically came up to wrap around you. You laid in silence for a bit, both trying to catch your breaths.

“Holy shit,” you said after a beat. “That was really hot.”

“It was. You were impossibly sexy, like, wow. When did you get so good at being dominant?”

You blushed at the praise. “I have no earthly clue, to be honest. I was winging it. Glad to know I totally nailed it though.”

“You nailed it and me. Congrats.”

You chuckled at the attempted pun. “Thanks.”

Mark yawned. “Damn, I’m glad I don’t have to record today. You really fuckin’ took it outta me. I don’t think I’ll be walking straight for a day or two.”

"Good." He cursed suddenly under his breath. You glanced up at him to see his brow furrowed, mouth turned down in a pout. "What?"

“I… just remembered I’m supposed to meet up with Ethan in two hours to hang out.”

You couldn’t help but laugh. “Welcome to my world, dude. Have fun limping.” Mark grumbled out something unintelligible. You nuzzled into his neck to press a kiss to it. “I love you too.”

+

You were lying on the floor of your living room, spacing out, Chica lying on your torso. Your phone buzzing startled you out of your wandering thoughts. You picked it up off the floor and looked at the notification on your lock screen.

**From EEF-than:**

**Why is Mark limping? He says he’s fine, but I don’t trust him**

**You know how he is, acting all tough all the time**

**Is he fr hurt? I’m a lil worried :(**

You laughed so loud you scared Chica off of you. You texted back a simple _he’s fine, the idiot just twisted his ankle, it’s nothing serious_ and put your phone back down. Eventually, you’d tell Ethan the real reason, but for now, you decided to spare Mark. You’d have your fun at a later time.

**Author's Note:**

> y'know, i'm not even a top


End file.
